


YFC's Zouis Ficlets

by Yourfavouritechild



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Drugs, High Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourfavouritechild/pseuds/Yourfavouritechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My zouis ficlets and prompts.<br/>Feel free to use these as prompts, just tell me about it.<br/>Come talk to me on tumblr: yourfavouritechild<br/>Kudos and comments appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Out Sesh

Zouis having a hot make out sesh in a smokey room with some chill music in the background. Both shirtless. Louis has his hands in Zayn's hair as Zayn kisses down Louis’ chest. Zayn nibbles at Louis' tummy and hip bones, and then drags his tongue back up until they’re mouth to mouth again. Both are strained against their tight pants as their crotches interlock and rub against each other. Zayn pulls down Louis’ bottom lip as Louis arches into Zayn. Zayn gripping Louis' ass and pulling his leg behind him as they grind.


	2. Beach

Listen, Zouis, strolling down the beach together, passing a little something between them, the smoke blows away quickly behind them. An old pier, no ones around, it’s a nice day. Zayn gently presses Louis to a column, kissing languidly, tasting like smoke and sea and French fries. Zayn nibbles are Louis' neck while palming him through his swim-trunks. Zayn kneels in the sand, Louis can barely stand up while Zayn goes down on him. Louis comes down Zayn's throat with a broken moan and waves crashing in the background.


	3. Rooftop

Zayn and Louis have make weed brownies and eat them while lying on a rooftop under the stars. And they’re cuddling on the blanket and they’re faces are so close. They’re smiling softly, and Zayn presses the gentlest kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis gets all crinkle smile and bumps noses with Zayn until they’re finally kissing for real now. They’re so languid, melting into each other while they’re hands explore. Eventually Louis is straddling Zayn, Zayn's hands cupping Louis’ ass while Louis holds Zayn's face. Louis grinds into Zayn, who moans into the kiss. They basically dry hump floating through stars because they’re high. And they fall asleep tangled up with cum stained pj pants.


End file.
